<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tongue Tied by WinterAndLittleBrunettes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621011">Tongue Tied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes'>WinterAndLittleBrunettes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"are you comin' out yet?", Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, after having hid their relationship for the past few months from everyone, and lance's niece and nephew love him a LOT, and so does the rest of lance's family, keith is great with kids, literally nobody is surprised when they start dating, the secret dating trope is honestly a favourite of mine, they are so gay and in love guys, they were practically tapping their watches like, they're finally telling lance's family they're dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith have been dating for a couple months, but have kept their new status under wraps from their families until they were sure this relationship was worth something. Now that they've found that, they decide to tell Lance's family together at the monthly family dinner.</p><p>But, things don't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tongue Tied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/gifts">kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had an absolute blast working on this piece for you, Steph!!! It was a ton of fun, and you <em>know</em> I love me some confident Keith :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Tongue Tied</h1><p> </p><p>Tonight. Tonight was the night they were going to finally tell Lance’s family that they were dating.</p><p> </p><p>It’d only been a couple months, but, they’d mutually decided to kept quiet about it to their families until they were sure it was going to <em> be </em> something. Something that wasn’t just two boys looking for relief, but something <em> more. </em></p><p> </p><p>But, this was them. <em> Of course </em> it was something more.</p><p> </p><p>On the last Friday of every month, Lance’s family had the tradition of having a family dinner, where they’d all come into one house to spend time together. Even Veronica, who was away studying at the Garrison, would come. It was always a busy night in the McClain household.</p><p> </p><p>In recent months, Keith had been invited to one, and hadn’t been able to get out of any since (not that he wanted to).</p><p> </p><p>So, he suggested that they tell Lance’s family tonight, at the dinner, before everyone went off to do their own things until the next month. Fortunately, when Keith suggested the idea, Lance agreed enthusiastically and kissed him so thoroughly it made his knees weak (even just thinking about it had the same effect on him).</p><p> </p><p>So, Keith could admit he was excited. As much as sneaking around and kissing in dark corners at Lance’s house was fun, there were times he just wanted to kiss Lance’s pretty mouth when he did the most mundane of things, like putting milk back in the fridge. And he <em> couldn’t, </em> not if they were making pancakes for Sylvio and Nadia.</p><p> </p><p>But that would all change tonight.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as he pulled into the driveway, Sylvio and Nadia raced out the front door to meet him. He got out of the car as quickly as he could, ready to greet the wonderful kids. With an easy laugh, he lifted Sylvio up and swung him around before placing him down, and doing the same to Nadia.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith!” Nadia exclaimed, giggling. “We missed you!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been, what, two days since I saw you last?” Keith questioned with a smile. “That’s hardly enough time to miss someone.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Lance stepped out onto the porch, practically making him eat his own words. It’d only been a couple hours since he saw his boyfriend, just since school ended, but <em> fuck </em> did he miss him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a long time, Keith!” Sylvio exclaimed, latching onto his leg.</p><p> </p><p>Nadia did the same to his other leg. “Practically <em> years</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Years’, huh?” Keith chuckled, and patted both of their heads. His gaze never strayed from Lance’s face, drinking him for as long as he’d let him.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Keith, let’s go inside!” Sylvio exclaimed, grabbing Keith’s hand and tugging. “Abuelita’s almost done supper.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Keith easily relented, and let them drag him towards the house.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they made it to the porch, though, Lance put a hand to Keith’s elbow, stopping him. “You guys head inside.” Lance said to his niece and nephew. “I’m gonna talk to Keith for a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith shut the door behind them, and was immediately met with an armful of Lance with needy lips pressing to his own. He smiled and leaned into the kiss, pulling him more soundly against his chest as they kissed.</p><p> </p><p>Lance pulled away sooner than Keith would have liked, but he knew why. They had to go inside, before Keith stole all the breath from Lance’s lungs, or Lance’s wandering fingers messed up Keith’s hair beyond the point of no return.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you.” Lance ducked his head, pressing his nose into the space between Keith’s neck and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Keith pressed a kiss into Lance’s hair, and lingered, letting his scent wash over his senses. He didn’t think anything else would soothe him just as much as his boyfriend did. “It’s only been a few hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Practically years</em>,” Lance said with a smirk, imitating his niece’s words.</p><p> </p><p>Keith snorted fondly, shaking his head, before stepping back, even though it felt wrong to move away from Lance’s warmth. “We should head in.”</p><p> </p><p>With a groan, Lance let Keith step away, only to lace their fingers together. “Ready to tell my family?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.” Keith smiled, and pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead before turning back to the door. “I’m ready for anything, as long as it’s with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You absolute <em> cheese.</em>” Lance whined, and hid behind his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>Keith pulled the door open with a chuckle. He couldn’t be happier that he could make Lance laugh and blush, it was such a pretty sight and sound.</p><p> </p><p>But, as soon as they walked through the door, where Nadia and Sylvio were waiting on bouncing feet, Lance’s hand untangled from Keith’s, and he stepped over to his niece and nephew with a big smile. Keith couldn’t help but feel disappointed that they let go so quickly, but, he let it slide for now while he swung his nephew around.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith, dear!” Lance’s mama exclaimed, and rushed over to him, wrapping him up in her strong arms. “So lovely to see you again!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith rolled his eyes fondly, leaning heavily into her embrace. “It's been two days, mama, not an eternity.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, Keith?” Nadia crossed her arms over her chest, smiling smugly up at him. “Even Abuelita missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” He dismissed, stepping out of mama’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that everybody’s here, let’s go sit down.” Mama announced. “Dinner will be out as fast as I can bring it. Keith, do you mind helping me?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith spared a quick glance over at Lance, who had his back to him, before turning back to mama with a smile. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dinner was a loud affair, like it always was in the McClain household. People talked loudly amongst one another, across the table, voices getting louder and louder to be heard over the others, whose voices were <em> also </em> rising. It had been a bit jarring for Keith the first time he was here for the entire family’s dinner, but he quickly got used to it and contributed to the conversations. It was just natural now.</p><p> </p><p>And with how much of a loudmouth Lance was, he wasn’t exactly surprised to learn the entire family was <em> just </em> as loud.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvio had parked himself in the chair beside Keith, which was Lance’s usual spot, so Lance was forced to take his nephew’s spot beside his sister-in-law, directly across the table from Keith. He didn’t look to be too bothered by it, chatting comfortably with Nadia.</p><p> </p><p>Keith kept waiting for Lance to get up and say something, to bring everyone’s attention to him before breaking the news, like he had planned to do, but it never happened. He tried to meet Lance’s gaze from across the table, but his boyfriend seemed to be avoiding his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>He had to get to the bottom of this.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the last napkin was put on the last plate, Keith stood up and offered himself and Lance to clean up, something they never did unless mama <em> told </em> them to. Lance finally looked at him, surprised that he was being <em> voluntold </em> to do it, but doesn’t object when he got a good look at his boyfriend’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, why thank you, my dears!” Mama exclaimed, and the warm smile she bestowed upon him almost quenched the sourness in the pit of his stomach. “That would be lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and dragged him into the kitchen with him. He waited until the family had trickled out of the dining room into other rooms to whirl around and face Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, <em> I know,</em>” Lance whined, letting his head drop down to the dip of his shoulder. “I said I was gonna tell them at dinner, and I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh trust me, I noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance whined again, louder this time, but that might have just been because Lance was that much closer to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m mad at you.” Keith muttered, but Lance chuckled against Keith’s collarbone, telling him exactly how convinced he was by his statement.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps suddenly started coming closer, and Lance and Keith jerked apart just in time to see mama coming into the kitchen and turning a light on. “You weren’t going to do dishes in the <em> dark</em>, were you?” she asked wryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.” Lance assured. “I, unlike Keith, am not a vampire.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>How</em> <em>exactly</em> am I a vampire?” Keith spluttered, glaring over at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Lance shrugged with a shit-eating grin. “Asks the boy who hisses when I turn on the lights.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The darkness envelops around me!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Mama chuckled at her boys’ antics, shaking her head as she turned and left the room. “Alright, I’ll leave you boys to it.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she left the room Lance breathed out a long breath and inserted himself back into Keith’s space. Keith took a few steps back, pouting up at Lance, but his boyfriend kept advancing until he backed Keith into the counter. He caged him in with his arms, leaning into his space until their noses were nearly touching.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still mad at you.” Keith said, unconvincingly even to his own ears.</p><p> </p><p>Lance smirked, before closing the gap and pressing a firm, lingering kiss to Keith’s lips. “I know,” he said as soon as they parted. He leaned back just far enough to get a good look a Keith’s face, and he seemed pleased by the sight he was met with.</p><p> </p><p>Keith tried to frown at him, but he couldn’t get his lips to turn the right way. Especially not when Lance rewarded him with another sneaky kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay, we gotta stop.” Lance jerked backwards, walking to the other side of the kitchen. “If we start, I won’t be able to stop, and then my family will <em> definitely </em> find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t <em> that </em>be such a horrid thing.” Keith said with a smirk, and made his way out into dining room to start bringing the dishes back into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Lance already had water running, getting ready for the dishes Keith brought back. They’d done this enough times together in the past that they worked like a well oiled machine.</p><p> </p><p>Even though there were dishes for twelve people, some of which they could fit in the dishwasher, they got through all the dishes pretty quick, with little mess. Lance always washed dishes since he hated drying the silverware, while Keith dried because even though he was a guest and Lance’s boyfriend, he didn’t live here, and didn’t get to make the rules. He honestly couldn’t care less who washed and who dried, but, it made Lance happy to wash so he was fine with it. Lance only splashed water Keith’s way once, but when he opened his mouth to tattle to mama, Lance’s eyes got wide and he ceased fire <em> immediately. </em></p><p> </p><p>As soon as they were done, they were ambushed by Nadia and Sylvio to play a game. Seeing no way out of it, Keith agreed, because he knew just how persistent and determined Lance’s niece and nephew were.</p><p> </p><p>They got <em> that </em> from their Tio Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this game?” Keith asked, sitting down at the recently cleared dining table across from Sylvio.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvio thrusted the now empty box in his face. “Tenzi!” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Nadia was divvying out the four sets of coloured die, passing the blue to Lance, white to Sylvio and red to Keith, keeping the black for herself.</p><p> </p><p>Keith couldn’t help but smile at Nadia as she passed him the red set. She knew him well. “How do we play?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all chance.” Lance explained, sitting down beside Keith. “Your first roll is important, you roll all of them at once. Whatever number you have the most of, is the number you try to make ten of a kind of.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always go for sixes.” Sylvio declared.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s why he usually loses.” Nadia muttered with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Lance snorted under his breath, glancing over to Keith. He shrugged slightly at him, as if to say ‘she’s not wrong’.</p><p> </p><p>Keith gathered up his die in his hands, shaking them about a bit. “What happens when we get ten of a kind?”</p><p> </p><p>“You say ‘Tenzie’!” Nadia explained excitedly, picking up her die as well. “First person to get Tenzie wins!”</p><p> </p><p>Lance bumped his shoulder against Keith’s, “Seems easy, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you’re ready, Tio Lance.” Sylvio said, shaking his die between his hands. “Go!”</p><p> </p><p>Lance scrambled with a squawk to gather his die in his hands as Keith, Sylvio and Nadia threw their die down, making a huge ruckus against the tabletop. Lance’s die were quick to follow, and everyone quickly scanned over the numbers they rolled.</p><p> </p><p>Keith was pretty lucky his first roll, landing six one’s, so he tossed his remaining four die until he was looking at ten die showing one’s. “Tenzie.” he said slyly.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvio and Nadia whined at the loss, but were quick to gather up their die and lose gracefully. Lance on the other hand, never accepted loss easily, and draped himself dramatically over Keith’s shoulders. “There’s no way you won so fast.” he whined.</p><p> </p><p>“But I did.” Keith said smugly. There was a pinch between Lance’s brows that he really wanted to kiss away, but he couldn’t, not in front of his niece and nephew. Not <em> yet. </em></p><p> </p><p>Lance still had to share <em> that </em> with his family.</p><p> </p><p>Keith shoved his boyfriend off of him so they could continue to play a few more rounds. Lance won the second round, which he was more than happy to brag about to the whole table. But then Nadia won the next two rounds quick as a flash, only having to do two or three rolls before having her set of ten.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvio glared down at his dice with disgust. “Why do you betray me?” he whispered at them, as if the faces of the die would respond.</p><p> </p><p>Nadia chuckled evilly at her brother. “You picked the wrong set, <em> obviously </em> .”</p><p> </p><p>“But I always pick the white!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, must be why you always <em> lose</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Sylvio whined loudly and let his head fall forwards, his forehead meeting the tabletop with a solid <em> thunk. </em></p><p> </p><p>Keith knew <em> exactly </em> where he got his dramatics from. He peered over at Lance out of the corner of his eye, watching as his boyfriend snickered evilly under his breath at his nephew. He shook his head fondly at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermoso, no, you’re not a loser.” Lance soothed, reaching across the table to run his fingers through Sylvio’s hair. “You’re just, uh, unlucky?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not helpful, Lance.” Keith muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Lance smacked Keith’s thigh lightly, but otherwise ignored his statement. “I’m sure you’ll do better next round?” he tried again.</p><p> </p><p>Keith breathed out a long sigh, levelling Lance with a look that both of the kids missed. He was hoping that they could get away to make an announcement, since it was starting to get late, but… How long could this one final game take?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Keith wasn’t able to drag them away from the kitchen table until Shiro texted him asking when he was coming home. With a sigh, he texted him back saying that he’d leave soon. He knew he had some schoolwork waiting at home on his desk anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m gonna head out.” Keith said lowly to Lance, standing up from the table.</p><p> </p><p>Lance looked up at him with wide eyes. “Already?” he glanced over at the clock on the wall, and he leaned back in his chair. “Oh man, I didn’t realize that was the time.”</p><p> </p><p>With a slight shrug, Keith pushed his chair in, and made his way into the living room, where the rest of the family was sitting and chatting. “I’m gonna head out,” he announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Already?” Veronica asked. Then, she glanced over to the same clock Lance had, and winced. “Oh, nevermind. I’ll head out after you, then, Keith.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith gave her a small smile and a nod, before walking back out to the entryway.</p><p> </p><p>The entire family followed him out, sans Lance. Keith was a little disappointed to learn that, but put a smile on for the rest of the family. It was probably for the best, now, that the night was coming to an end and people were getting ready to leave. Normally he wouldn’t be the first to go, but, if the night was a bust, he figured he’d just cut his losses. Besides, he had homework to get to.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be back tomorrow, Keith?” Sylvio asked, coming over and latching onto his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, buddy.” Keith said with a smile. “I’m not sure yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re always welcome,” Lance’s dad spoke up. Keith jerked up to look at him, surprised. Lance’s dad was never one for much chatter, which was odd considering how talkative the rest of his family was. He gave a small smile, and said “thanks”, and quickly scanned over the faces to see if his boyfriend had graced them with his presence. But, he couldn’t see him.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice to see you, Keith.” Veronica piped up, giving him a small wave. “I miss my co-conspirator for bothering Lance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss you too, Ronnie.” Keith said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of his name, Lance finally appeared, shouldering through his family members to get through to Keith’s side. Keith levelled him with a look as he came over to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you wanna announce?” Keith asked quietly, only loud enough for Lance to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Lance flushed sheepishly, and ducked his head, not making a single move to announce anything to his family.</p><p> </p><p>Keith closed his eyes tightly, fighting down the disappointment settling low in his chest. But, as soon as he opened his eyes again, he was quick to offer Lance a small smile and a nod.</p><p> </p><p>But, as he turned back to face the rest of the family, ready to bid them good night, he couldn’t help but feel dissatisfied. They had a <em> plan, </em> god damnit, and just because Lance was too chicken to tell his family didn’t mean Keith had to be.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, he didn’t think he could wait another month.</p><p> </p><p>Another month of sneaking around, kissing when the family was in the other room, frantically jumping apart when Lance’s niece and nephew nearly caught them in the act… Sneakily holding hands below the bar in the kitchen when mama had her back turned, cuddling on the couch when nobody’s home… He wanted to flaunt how much he liked Lance to the entire <em> world. </em></p><p> </p><p>But, flaunting it to Lance’s entire family would do for now.</p><p> </p><p>Lance started to walk away, presumably to stand with the rest of his family, but Keith was quick to hook an arm around his waist and pull him back. Lance squawked, eyes wide with surprise, but Keith paid him no mind, spinning and dipping him low.</p><p> </p><p>Lance had to scramble to get a better grip when his centre of gravity suddenly shifted, and ended up looping his arms around Keith’s neck in a practiced motion. Keith made sure to flash Lance a grin before swooping down and kissing him soundly. He didn’t kiss back right away, a little shocked about the turn of events, but after a moment he leaned into it, kissing with the same wonderful passion as always.</p><p> </p><p>Keith could hear startled gasps from various family members, and loud clapping from someone (probably Rachel, if he were to guess), which was a good sign. Lance didn’t seem eager to let him go, if the hand weaving into his hair was anything to go by. So, he kissed him for another long moment before straightening up again, righting Lance upright beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t have any announcements like that.” Veronica spoke up. “Don’t expect me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, are you two in love?” Nadia asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Mama chuckled fondly, and put a hand on her little shoulder. “Well, dear, it might be a little too fast for--”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in love.” Lance spoke up confidently, and wound his arm around Keith’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Keith looked over at him with wide eyes. Well, <em> this </em> was news to him.</p><p> </p><p>“At least,” Lance said, a slight frown turning the corners of his lips down, “I love you. You don’t have to say it back, I--”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too!” Keith shouted. He winced at his loudness in his enthusiasm to declare his love at the same time as Lance. “Sorry, I, uh. I do. I love--”</p><p> </p><p>Lance cut him off with a desperate kiss before he could finish his sentence. Keith stumbled a bit from Lance’s enthusiasm, but held fast, looping an arm around Lance’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, gross Keith.” Veronica pretended to gag. “Keep your tongue out of my baby brother’s mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Ronnie.” Lance and Keith grouched at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Mama clasped her hands together in front of her chest, smiling a warm, happy smile. “I’ve known for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance whirled around to face her with wide eyes. “Mama?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You two aren’t as sneaky as you think.” she had a twinkle in her eye as she said it. “I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to tell us.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith snorted under his breath. “You can blame your son for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Lance squawked indignantly, and whacked Keith’s arm. “It was a <em> mutual </em> decision to wait to tell our families.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for you idiots.” Rachel said fondly.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica crossed her arms over her chest with a knowing smirk. “It’s about time. You don’t know how often we had to listen to Lance rant about your ridiculous hair, your pretty face, your beautiful smile--”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, bip-bip-bip!” Lance exclaimed with red cheeks. “Don’t go spreading these heinous <em> lies </em> about--”</p><p> </p><p>“But, uncle Lance,” Sylvio piped up, “auntie Ronnie’s right. You did do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance whined loudly, and slumped against Keith. All Keith could do was laugh fondly, and press his lips to Lance’s temple in an attempt to soothe him. He was having a <em> little </em> too much fun letting Lance get teased about how he liked him.</p><p> </p><p>But, he had to admit, bringing Lance’s family in on their relationship, and all the gentle teasing that came with it, was the best thing they could have done.</p><p> </p><p>After all, they were <em> his </em> family too.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow me on other social media platforms! You can find me on <a href="http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5">twitter</a>, and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/">instagram</a>! I usually post updates about my fics, so follow me to keep up to date with my writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>